


don't trust detectives

by f_luorescence



Series: HWH Summer Bingo [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Chae Hyungwon/Shin Hoseok | Wonho - Freeform, Detective AU, Detective!Hyungwon, HWHbingo, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Murderer!Wonho, changkyun too i think, cheesy hyungwonho, fluff at the end??, hyungwonho in a bathtub bc why the hell not, i hate tagging lmao, tbh besides hyungwonho only kihyun has a huge(?) role in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_luorescence/pseuds/f_luorescence
Summary: Detective Chae Hyungwon cracks yet another case worthy of the papers. Let's just say it involves a wanted criminal named Shin Hoseok, or as he prefers to be called, Wonho.





	don't trust detectives

**Author's Note:**

> so i finally finished this yay congrats to myself lmao anw there isnt much hwh in the middle i guess? i think ill modify this later on, just to make things clearer. 
> 
> and this was also inspired by the kdrama lookout or the guardian! go watch it, its amazing.
> 
> hope u enjoy it!

"You know, Wonho, or should I say, Shin Hoseok, for a wanted criminal, you're really not that slick." Hyungwon says from behind Wonho, the murderer and arsonist he's been after for months.

The case had been assigned to him after he had solved the Jung High School Murder Case that his senior detectives had been trying to crack for almost two years. Local and international newspapers and news sites were filled with his face and the story of how a fresh graduate from law school found the murderer in only five weeks of investigation. A year later, here he is again, cracking yet another big case worthy of the papers.

Wonho chuckles as he stands up from crouching, his latest victim lying lifelessly on the floor. "There's really no need for that," he says, pointing at the gun cocked at him. "And please, call me Wonho."

"Put your hands up where I can see them," the detective commands, to which the raven-haired fugitive happily obliges to. Hyungwon puts his gun back to its holster and brings out his handcuffs. Other detectives and police officers just watch the scene with their own guns raised.

"Ooh, _kinky_." Wonho smirks as his hands are being handcuffed behind him.

"This is absolutely the perfect time to exercise your right to remain silent," the taller male replies as he grabs the man by his arm and drags him out of the house.

"Hey, detective," Wonho says from the backseat when the police car starts to move, "are you dating someone?"

Hyungwon just glares at him through the rear-view mirror.

The buff male shrugs, saying, "Was just asking." He laughs.

 

* * *

 

 

  
"I didn't really do everything you accuse me of. If you were really thoroughly investigating me, you'd know that I didn't _bludgeon_ to death that Kim Si Dae guy. I only use guns and knives, if you even noticed that; I never use sticks. I'm still a professional killer unlike that guy you mistake me for. That person is inexperienced. And sure, I don't like Si Dae, _but who does, anyway?_ " Hyungwon just stares at the man explaining in front of him. Wonho continues, "but, I don't really have anything against him. There's no motive." He shrugs.

"Money can't really be a motive since you never really robbed your victims," The brunet detective states as he scans through his files. He adds, "see, this is what I don't get: you murder them, yeah? But you don't steal anything, despite these people being rich as hell. What's your motive, really?"

Wonho smiles at Hyungwon. "Detective," he answers, looks behind Hyungwon and continues, "and also to the people watching behind the two-way mirror, dig harder and maybe you'll find out why. I thought you'd known by now." He leans back on his chair, a knowing smile on his lips.

The lanky detective rolls his eyes, then asks, "You said earlier that you're a " _pro killer unlike that guy I mistake you for"_ , correct?" Wonho nods, and he continues, "so you know this person?"

"Ah, I can't really tell you who he is. Don't wanna break the bro code." He replies.

"You're sentenced to 75 years of prison which may or may not be shortened for 2-3 years if you tell me who the real attacker is, and all you care about is this "bro code"?" Hyungwon had an incredulous look on his face, clearly stressed out.

"Snitching is probably the worst crime in criminal world, you know?"

Hyungwon swears Wonho's just pissing him off right now. "Are you serious?" He asks, then looks behind him to silently ask for help because if that criminal (with a great body) succeeds in pissing him off, he might just become a murderer himself.

"Okay then, since you won't tell me who killed Kim Si Dae, you'll spend 75 years in jail." Hyungwon states as he stands up from his seat, hand finding its way to brush his brown locks.

"It was nice meeting you, detective." Wonho says without the slightest bit of remorse. He smiles.

 

* * *

 

"He's hot," Minhyuk, who's sitting across Hyungwon, says. It snaps the brunet out of his reverie and brings him back to reality.

"Who?" Hyungwon asks.

"That Wonho guy, you know, the one you interrogated earlier? I swear, if he wasn't a murderer, I would've banged him already. He has an amazing body, I'm telling you, even Kihyun would fall for him. He has two," he holds up two fingers, " _two_ tattoos. Oh my god, he's so hot I'm not ki--"

"I lost my appetite." Hyungwon stands up, muttering something about tattoos and the number three before he leaves the blabbering police officer alone and confused.

" _Okay._.." Minhyuk trails off, but still continues what he was saying earlier, this time, to the other people in the table.

 

* * *

 

 

  
" _Three days after the wanted criminal, Wonho's arrest, a fight broke out in one of the jail cells of Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency, leading to the death of one of the inmates. What's odd, however, is that the inmate did not die from physical assault, but from a bullet through the head. It is still unknown which of the prisoners did it, but the detectives are already investigating the sce--_ " Hyungwon presses the power button on the remote, turning the TV off.

The digital clock in front of him reads 12:30 A.M.; his coffee is sitting on the table beside his couch.

"It wasn't them," he mutters to himself, saying the last word in a sing-song voice.

**_Nineteen hours prior..._ **

Hyungwon walks into the halls of prison, the stench of sweat and piss mixing to block his breathing. He unwraps a piece of mint-flavored gum and chews it to help him breathe easily, crumpling the wrapper and throwing it aimlessly.

"Changkyun, can you check the CCTV footages of last night," The modelesque detective tells his junior detective, staring at the camera installed at the end of the hallway.

Changkyun stands up and jogs away. Hyungwon reaches down, picking up a bullet shell. He scrutinizes it, trying to decipher what kind of gun was used.

"This came from a Glock 22, didn't it," he asks the other detective in the room, Kihyun, who was studying the blood spatters on the wall and the trajectory of the bullet.

Kihyun disregards Hyungwon's question, mumbles, "the story doesn't add up. Not even a little bit."

"What do you mean?"

"If they had a fight last night, wouldn't the officer in charge be alerted? And wouldn't the other prisoners be awoken?"

"Did you ask the ones in this cell if they heard or saw a fight?" The brunet turns his head to the side, looking at the cell across the one he was standing in. Kihyun nods. "Let me see that." He motions for the profiles of the inmates who were using the cell.

"I think the trajectory of the bullet is a little questionable, too. Look at their heights, this guy's relatively smaller compared to the two."

"Oh, look, it's just like you, me, and Hyunwoo hyung," Hyungwon teases, knowing that the tiny detective absolutely hates it when he is teased about his height.

"Hyungwon, shut up while I'm still being nice." Kihyun smiles sarcastically at him.

"If they killed him, wouldn't the blood splatter at least a little bit lower than his head?" He narrows his eyes at the blood that paints the wall before him. "Stand here." He grabs Kihyun's shoulders and places him a few meters from the wall. He raises his hand, and holds two fingers and a thumb up to the smaller detective's exposed forehead.

"But if it was someone who was as tall--"

"Or as small, can really go both ways," Hyungwon cuts in.

"--as _tall_ as him, then the trajectory wouldn't be suspicious at all." Kihyun tiptoes a little bit to place his hands on the taller male and push him down to his height.

"His gunshot wound was also perfectly placed on the middle of his forehead. So it's either these guys got lucky, or they're trained." Hyungwon lowers his hand to his side. "What were their charges? The other two?"

"They were a tandem, and were charged of trespassing, and robbery." Kihyun states as he steps over the blood, and examines the crime scene beside Hyungwon.

"Hyung, all of the cameras in this hallway were turned off, I had to turn it on myself when I went there." Changkyun pants.

"When are the forensic experts coming, Jesus Christ, it's been almost an hour," Kihyun complains as he steps out of the cell and fishes for his phone in his pocket.

_**Three hours prior...** _

"Who was standing guard here last night?" Hyungwon asks the man sitting in front of all the screens showing whatever the CCTVs captured.

"I'm not really sure, I was on sick leave until yesterday," he replies with a shrug.

"Alright, just show me the earliest records today."

The guard plays the earliest recorded video that morning and it shows a person he knows too well leaving the room. Hyungwon smiles in triumph, looks like he'll be solving his second case this month, or better yet, _this week_. "It's at 3:34 am, sir. Detective --"

"Okay, it's already enough help you've given me. Thank you," Hyungwon says in a rush after seeing the footage. He walks quickly to Kihyun's office to tell him what he had found out.

"I think we should rule the other two prisoners out," Hyungwon says as soon as he enters Kihyun's office.

"I think so, too." He pushes his round glasses up his nose.

"Really? Why?" He closes the door behind him, then sits crossed-leg on the chair in front of his colleague.

"We didn't find a murder weapon, did we?" Hyungwon nods. "And according to forensics, the bullet came from at least 10 feet from the body; that's 2 feet longer than the average size of a jail cell. So, that only means the culprit didn't come from inside the cell, but from the _outside_ ," Kihyun explains, showing the results the forensics team had made. "I tried contacting you earlier but you weren't answering so I searched the jail cell adjacent to the victim's on my own, but I didn't find a gun, not even a murder weapon."

"If I haven't found a strong suspect, we still can't rule them out as suspects since they had an awful lot of free time to discard the gun while we investigated the other room. But I did find one so," Hyungwon tells the detective, whose ears suddenly perked at the new information the brunet seemed to be having.

"What is it? Tell me."

"I'm suspecting Changkyun," he answers flatly.

"The new guy?" Kihyun asks, shocked and intrigued by Hyungwon's revelation.

"Yep." He leans back on ths chair, his arms behind his head. "Remember when I asked him to check the CCTV footages earlier, and he told me they were all turned off and he had to turn them on himself? Do you remember what time it was?"

"It was nearing 6:00 A.M., I think."

"Well, guess what, I checked with the staff who keeps the cameras in check earlier, and we saw Changkyun leaving the CCTV room at 3:36 A.M.. Which is two minutes after the cameras were all turned on again." The famous detective smiles to himself, proud of his new discovery.

"Oh my god, we use Glocks-- detectives use Glocks. You were right about the murder weapon. I forgot to tell you that the forensics team also said that the murderer used a Glock 22. Oh my god." Kihyun's eyes widen at the sudden realization.

"You wanna know what's the deal breaker," Hyungwon teases, building up the suspense.

"What?" The smaller detective was clearly dumbfounded.

"He was holding the murder weapon when he went out of the room, and it has a silencer on it."

" _Shit_." He stands up immediately, darting towards the door.

"Wait, we can't arrest him yet. We still have to prove he really did it. He may have a strong alibi, and we're gonna have to investigate him first." Hyungwon stands up fo face Kihyun, who was already half a foot out the door.

"What do you suggest we do?" He crosses his arms in front of him.

"We're gonna need Jooheon's alcohol expertise on this and get the newbie drunk."

**_Two and a half hours later..._ **

Hyungwon sits on his bed as he sips his coffee, waiting for Kihyun's call, which, hopefully, isn't a drunk one.

His phone rings, but instead of the said detective's name to be flashing on the screen, a blocked number is written on it.

"Hello?" The brunet cards his hand through his hair.

" _It's me,_ " the voice from the other end answers-- the voice he's been wanting to hear ever since what happened three days ago.

"Took you long enough to call. I've been missing you. Kinda sucks not having you here." He sighs, turning to his side, only to be met with an empty spot.

" _Aw, don't go crying on me now. Besides, we'll meet again in three days' time. I got your message, don't worry._ "

He hums, then asks when he realizes, "Wouldn't they hear you? Everyone's probably asleep right now."

" _Nah, they transferred me to another room, one of my own. So, no worries. They wouldn't hear me even if I talked dirty to you._ " A laugh rings from the other end.

"Oh my god, you miss me that much already, huh?" Hyungwon closes his eyes, taking in his partner's lingering fragrance on the sheets.

" _You're one to talk_." Hyungwon can just see him smirking right now. He was right, he does miss him so bad, but a little sacrifice wouldn't hurt if they wanted everything to go smoothly. God, if only it hadn't happened fifteen years ago, then the two of them would probably be living a peaceful life right now. Not like this.

Another ring comes from Hyungwon's phone, interrupting their conversation. Kihyun. "Babe, I have to go, I'm sorry. Kihyun's calling, it's probably about the case I'm handling with him."

" _Okay, be safe. No cheating_ ," the guy from the other end threatens playfully, and they both laugh. " _I'll see you soon. I love you._ "

"I love you, too." The call ends.

"What's up?" Giggles. Hyungwon hears giggles from the other side of the phone. _Are you kidding me_ , he thinks.

" _They're drunk, and I've gotten Changkyun's gun_." Kihyun bids his company good bye and tells Hyungwon, " _meet me at the precinct, you have to see this_."

With that, Hyungwon ends the call and downs his coffee. It's gonna be a long day.

 

* * *

 

 

"Damn, I never thought someone like him would've done this," Kihyun mutters to Hyungwon after Changkyun was taken by the police officers to send him to his prison cell.

"We're really alike," Hyungwon mumbles.

"What," Kihyun asks, not hearing clearly what his colleague just said.

"I said, if he was gonna avenge his father, he should've done it better." He shrugs then steps out of the interrogation room.

 

* * *

 

 

"Where's Hyungwon?" Minhyuk asks Hyunwoo, the head of the department.

"He got sick, so he probably won't be here until tomorrow." Hyunwoo answers before disappearing into his office.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hyung, I don't think I can come in for the next few days, too. My head really hurts and I'm--" Hyungwon fakes a cough, almost laughing to himself when he realizes he looks like Karen from Mean Girls right now. "--sick. I'll get back soon, don't worry. I'll try--" he fakes another cough. "--I'll try going to work tomorrow." He ends his litany with another round of fake coughs.

" _You really don't sound well,_ " Hyunwoo says over the phone. " _Take all the time you want. Get well soon, Hyungwon_." The call ends.

 

* * *

 

 

"Babe, wake up," a voice calls out to Hyungwon, and before he can even open his eyes, he is smothered with kisses.

"Hoseokkie, let me sleep." He pushes his boyfriend's face away, then covers his face with a blanket. A playful jab is thrown on his side, and all thanks to his ticklish self, he is now doubling over because Hoseok isn't stopping anytime soon.

"Are you still not gonna get up, huh?" The raven-haired man continues to poke Hyungwon's waist.

"Alright, alright, I'm awake," Hyungwon manages to say as he holds Hoseok's wrist.

"I really missed you a lot," Hoseok confesses before kissing his boyfriend on the lips, a long-awaited kiss they have both been aching for.

"I missed you, too," the brunet answers when they break apart. He wraps his arms around his lover's neck and kisses him again, more deeply and passionately this time.

They both want to make up for the time that they didn't spend together; while Hyungwon was alone in their apartment, solving cases, Hoseok was locked up in a jail cell.

 

* * *

 

 

"What do you suppose they'll think when they find out you've been dating a wanted criminal this whole time? And even staged his arrest," Hoseok asks, his finger drawing tiny circles on Hyungwon's exposed back.

The latter smiles, playing with the bubbles in the tub. "They'll probably be shocked, especially Kihyun. He'll feel betrayed." He laughs. "Minhyuk would probably be jealous, though."

" _Oh?_ " Hoseok raises an eyebrow.

"He told me how hot you were and your tattoos were an added bonus." Hoseok chuckles at this. "He was right, but he only mentioned two tattoos." Hyungwon smirks at the man in front of him, the love of his life. "He didn't notice your ass tattoo, I guess."

Hoseok leans in, laughing into the kiss. "God, you're so beautiful, I love you so much," he says after. He spreads his arms wide, inviting Hyungwon to wrap himself with them. So he turns around and rests his back on Hoseok's chest.

"You're so cheesy." He entwines their hands together, then says as he looks up, smiling, "I love you, too, you big dork."

"Are you happy," Hoseok asks, a small smile playing on his lips. "I hope you are, I didn't kill all those people to make you upset, you know," he jokes.

"Of course I'm happy; the people who killed my parents got what they deserved, we managed to create a fool-proof plan, and most importantly, you're here with me."

"And _I'm_ the cheesy one." Hoseok's laugh rings in Hyungwon's ears, and he swears he just fell deeper in love with him (if that was even possible). The stars in the sky couldn't even compare to how beautiful Hoseok's eyes are, and his smile could even rival the sun's brightness. God, _there's no way out of this, is there?_

"Why Amsterdam, though? Why did we go here instead of Hawaii, didn't you want to go there?" Hoseok's query brings Hyungwon's attention back to his boyfriend.

He replies, "nah, I figured that my favorite place isn't Hawaii."

"So, it's Amsterdam now?"

"Nope."

"What? Well, then whe--"

"It's with you." Hyungwon tries to suppress the oncoming laughter but his embarrassment wins over and soon enough, the bathroom of their new home is filled with laughter.

"Oh my god, Hyungwonnie, you're even worse than I am," Hoseok exclaims as he sprays water on his lover's face.

 

* * *

 

 

  
"We won't be needing these anymore," Hyungwon says as he dumps the prosthetics they used to pass by airport security in the trash can. "This, as well." He adds his old sim in the bin, and waits for Hoseok to do the same.

"I'm sure gonna miss Seoul, especially the ramyeon. But you can always attempt at cooking for me, right?" Hoseok smiles widely at the taller male.

"I think in this relationship, you're the only one allowed to burn houses down. Really don't wanna turn our new house into ashes," Hyungwon teases, and the black-haired man laughs.

"We can always order take-outs."

"Take-outs it is, then."

He kisses Hyungwon briefly before saying, "Take-outs it is."

 

* * *

 

 

 _"What the_ fuck _does this mean," Kihyun asks as he holds a piece of gum wrapper he found on Wonho's jail cell trash can._

_'Some Peeps See Tits in 3 days.' were written on the wrapper in messy scrawl._

" _This looks like it was written by a five-year old. It doesn't look anywhere near Wonho's handwriting. I think this person wrote with their non-dominant hand," Hyunwoo states._

" _Sir, there was a fire report downtown, in the apartment where Hyungwon lives. I think you need to check it out," Minhyuk says, wide-eyed._

_"Well, shit," Kihyun mutters._

**Author's Note:**

> did anyone understand what was written on the gum wrapper? lmao leave kudos! thank you!!


End file.
